Primeval- Season 1: Anomalies
by Love and HeartBreak21
Summary: Anomalies, gate ways in time have appeared and it's up to a band of people have been brought together to stop the past spilling into the future. Professor Cutter, Ashley Handson, Stephen Hart, Abby Maitland, Connor Temple, Claudia Brown, and James Lester. Secrets will be covered and creatures will be crawling. Stephen/OC
1. S01E01 Part 1

**Primeval Season 1 Episode 1 **

It was all quiet in the streets. The dark sky raced across the sunset one and filled the city with darkness, small twinkling stars danced across the sky bringing small light, the soft breeze kicked the trees and bushes to sway every now and then, soft cricket noises were being heard but only slightly, some stores were closed and others were open, poles glowed with yellow lights flickered on and off like they were supposed to, streets were wet from rain the last few days ago only small puddles of clear water were visible, cars were still parked in neat lines to other stores, and everything was quiet...but that was the problem.

Everything was way too quiet, that is until a shopping cart strolled down the street its wheels making the slightest sounds as it rolled off gently, then everyone was somewhere else they walked to a different store or some people just drove in their cars, but not everybody some people were in stores in the back which were not visible, but one that was visible had mostly all the cars and white lights flickered on.

But deep away from the store were trees and plants all lined up and grass and sticks that filled the dirt and darkness within the middle, no one could see anything until a deep growl emerged the darkness of the forest, a creature with sharp white sparkling teeth and pale green-brown skin escaped from the shadows its yellow eyes flashing with hunger as it growled some more.

It finally stepped into view which it had a body like a kind of prehistoric predator, four longs legs which probably meant it was fast, and a long tail trailing behind it as it stepped out of the woods fully, small pattern strips on its sides which were meant to be there as it finally came to the parking lot where it was searching for food.

Then a woman appeared from hiding behind a car her breathing getting caught in her throat and lungs burning with pain. She looked over her shoulder her pony tail swinging over her shoulder as well as she saw the creature suddenly run forward where she was going.

" Damn." She cursed under he breathe and ran as fast as her numb legs could take her. She ran toward a bin which was a light brown and cracked her knuckles gripping the top of the bin quickly and jumping into it, her breathing becoming a bit more quieter and lungs scorching with pain as she lifted up her shaking hands, they has some dirt marks on them along with some red marks from rubbing her hands across the cars and streets and gripping the bin.

She sighed and squat in the corner holding a hand up to her heart as she closed her eyes hearing the fast footsteps of the creature searching for her.

The woman had normal length milk chocolate brown hair that had a few lighter brown streaks here and there but barely visible, her hair was captured in a low bun small neatly cut bangs not covering her eyes as sweat dripping from her neck and forehead ever so lightly, she had slightly normal tanned skin probably because she was out in the sun for a long time, light brown eyes filled with fear, determination, and something else nobody could hit.

Her light brown eyes searched around as she looked down at herself, making sure her clothes weren't all terrible. She wore a jet black tang top with a dark green jacket over her shirt, not zipped or buttoned, she wore dark blue skinny jeans that had slight dirt on them, a chocolate brown belt around her jeans, and some white converse.

On her back was a small black backpack filled with water, dinosaur or prehistoric books, foods, clothes, shoes, and other supplies that she might possibly need when she goes. She looked out some small wholes in the bin, the city lights glowing on her skin as she saw the creature come forward to her bin and slam right into it. She heard its breath as it came closer.

She tried all she could not to scream and shout as she bit the inside of her lip, drawing small blood into her mouth, but she really couldn't care less. When the creature didn't hear anything it growled in anger and ran toward the parking lot to find anything.

The woman sighed and stood up, her legs going a bit weak, put she pulled herself together and gripping the bin letting herself out before landing son the road with her feet, pain shooting up her feet like needles as she looked around and saw a store open white lights flickering on and a man cleaning the place with headphones in his ears.

She ran toward the clear glass doors and tried to get his attention. His shoes clicked on the shinny floor as he kept cleaning until he heard a dizzy voice, he moaned in annoyance turning his head, not caring to take his head phones out. The woman he saw banged her fist into the door shouting, "Hey...me...hey...in!

While she was actually saying, " Hey! Hey let me in! C'mon on!"

He shook his head and turned around getting back to cleaning, the woman growled, really wanting to hurt him. Then she looked next to her silver shopping carts flew in the air as she held back a gasp racing away to the cars, before they all could tumble down on the street with loud bangs and thuds that flew into her ears.

She knelt in between two cars on hand pressed against one and another hand pressed against another. Her eyes darted back and forth looking for the creature that was after her, quickly moving carefully her hands tracing the cars as she was about to go she looked up to see a teal car flying through the air as she moved away before seeing the car's window crackle and the car breaking into pieces or getting bent badly.

She stood up slightly and looked over her left to see another car beeping loudly and the creature growling and smashing its head against the car and making fly across the sky smashing to the ground the beeping still heard, the car's glass breaking into a million pieces, and the front door opening quickly. She turned around the car she was next to and sat in front of the one of the tires in the back.

She then heard another beeping noise and her eyes scanned the forest the darkness opening were her eye were locked, " I have to go there, if I want to leave." She then heard a booming sound and saw yellow and red explosions bursting and burning the car as she gasped loudly getting her feet ready to run.

She then ran as fast as she could dodging the ashes of the car almost hitting her and then saw the horrible creature chasing after her. She screamed in her mouth and dashed into the forest.

The creature stopped and gripping its claws on the street eyes flashing with anger and it breathe in a wave if air and let it go by roaring with fury, the roar echoing across the whole parking lot and forest drool escaping one of its large teeth before roaring even louder letting all its anger go.

**HA! I LOVED writing this! I hoped you all enjoyed it and remember Season 1 will be in this whole story even if I have to break the story into parts, cause next will be " Season 1 Episode 1 Part 2" on this story, for my next chapter, R&R! Love ya! :) **


	2. S01E01 Part 2

**Primeval Season 1 Episode 1 Part 2 **

_Eight years later_

_" BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BE-" _

She woke up with a scream her hands gripping her covers as she looked over at her alarm clock. She glared at it as it kept ringing. " SHUT UP!" She yelled and threw her pillow at it, knocking her dinosaur and dragons pictures and clay models and books and pictures off her perfectly neat desk. She rubbed her tired eyes with her hands and sighed sitting up straight in her bed and looking down at the clock ringing.

She stood up and stretched her arms reaching out into the air as she sun soaked her back, sending warm rays traveling down her spin. She then sat on her soft carpet and picked up her alarm and growled at it, like that's going to do anything. " I blame you." She walked over to her kitchen and stuck the clock in her freezer.

A smirk tugged her face as she brushed her long chocolate brown bangs out of her face, and looked outside. It was such a beautiful day. The sky such a brilliant light blue, small invisible clouds floating in the sky, birds zooming through the clouds singing and skidding across, the soft breeze hitting her light tanned skin every so lightly, the large and small trees swaying of the wind, and she couldn't help but smile at the sight.

She looked down at herself as she was still in her pj's: short shorts and a tang top, well she did just wake up. The young woman looked at a calender on her pale wall hanging in the kitchen and raced to the dresser and clicked a green marker open and crossed out yesterday's date and her milk chocolate eyes then scanned the date today of what she marked, "Date with Spencer today, at 5:00!" 

Her eyes slightly widen as a small pink blush covered her face. " Right..." She whispered to herself her soft accent echoing across the walls ( yes everyone had accents in this ) as she heard a knock on her coffee table, she turned her head around long hair flying over her shoulder as she saw two of her lizards playing on her desk with some of her sketches. She gasped and muttered under her breathe,

" Damn it."

She looked over at her green Iguana and rushed over to him and picked him up gently and put him on her shoulder, his cold long claws gently sticking onto her shoulder, " I bet you guys are hungry, right Oozy?" She looked over at her lizard as he just sat there on her shoulder looking at her with his cold reptile eyes. She rolled her eyes at her lizard before picking up her Bearded Dragon ( LOVE THOSE LIZARDS!)

" You're hungry too? All right come on." She walked over to her bin of foods of each one of her lizards liked and feed them gently, one by one. She looked over at her lizards on her shoulders, until she heard a soft ringing from her bedroom. She looked over until she heard her ringtone, " No, damn it." She set her lizards down quickly and gently on the table before her bare feet ran across her carpet and she answered her cell phone.

" H-Hi..who is this?" She panted quietly on the phone.

" Ashley, this is Tim Parker."

Ashley cringed at his voice filled with wonder as she sighed and mumbled something under her hot breathe. " You all right?" He asked over the phone. She stood up straight and nodded an 'mmhmmm'

" Ashley, I have to tell you something."

" Um...yeah was is it?" _'Please don't fire me, please don't fire me, please don't fire me' _She thought, she loved working with all the animals at the zoo and hanging out with the reptiles laughing with her closest friend. " Look Ashley I'm sorry, but-"

" No please! I'm sorry I was late for a bit! I really didn't mean to! Really! Oh great now I sound desperate, if I sound desperate your still gonna fire me, please don't you can't leave Abby there alone at the zoo. And just think I'll be on time I'm just sorry about today-"

" ASHLEY!"

" What?" She asked in the phone her voice breaking slightly. " I'm not here to fire you..it's just you and Abby mostly work in the reptile program right?" Ashley said yes to the phone getting eager to know what it is. " But...Ashley..I know y-you and Abby loves those reptiles, but...I'm sorry. I have to slim down the reptile program."

Ashley's breath was caught in her throat as she had a loss for words..._Slim..down...the...Reptile...Program... _" Ashley?"

She snapped back and cleared her throat. " I'm...I'm still here. Don't worry." She tried to smile, but all that came was a slight frown. " I'm sorry, Ashley but I have a new program with bugs and scorpions if you like-"

" NO! I really don't like bugs...or scorpions...or spiders. I mean they're cool, but..no. Sorry."

" It's fine. So are you going to quit?"

" Might as well, wait did you tell Abby? She loves those reptiles as much as I do." She asked thinking about her friend and here of what they did during those times. " Um..no..n-not yet, but I will when she gets here, bye Ashley." He said and she nodded, " Bye Tim."

She sighed and ran a hand through her long dark chocolate hair and started walking until she stepped into the pile hurting her bare foot. " AH! ow." She said and sat next to her pile, the sun shinning on her hair and back. She then carefully picked up her sketches of dragons and dinosaurs, smiling slightly she put them in a neat pile beside her her eyes locked with her clay models slightly broken, " Aw..no." She whispered and placed them carefully on her desk trying not to break them, until one snapped right in her hands.

" Ugh." She banged her head against her desk, pain shooting up her body and forehead as she sat on her knees picking up the rest of her drawings and pictures until she stopped at one that made her heart snap into two.

She bit back a gasp as her slender fingers traced the people in the photo...her in college. She looked in the corner where some boys and girls stood who she didn't remember. Her eyes then looked at a slender girl with midnight black hair, slightly pale skin, and bright green eyes. " Clipper." She whispered her friend's name in college a small smile on her lips as she sighed her eyes widening at the next person.

" _Professor..." _She traced his neat wonderful blond hair, pale skin, brilliant intelligent bright blue eyes and a crocked smile place on his handsome face. He was one of the people who understood her, who believed in her, who loved her like his own daughter, Professor...before she could finish that sentence in her mind her hands shook on a man.

His dark/light brown hair, slightly hers, his soft skin, his warm smile, fit body, her best friend since 9th grade, her crush since 8th, her college partner, the one and only

Stephen Hart.


	3. S01E01 Part 3

**Primeval Season 1 Episode 1 Part 3 **

Ashley's eyes widen and she bit her lip.

Stephen...Professor...she just realized how much she missed them.

Whenever she would walk into his class, she would love the way Stephen smiled at her, the way Cutter looked at her like a daughter, the way Helen would ask her questions fast and she would answer them, the way when Cutter messed up something a chuckle escaped his mouth, the way Helen would smile at Stephen..although she felt herself always shift uncomfortably, the way Stephen's deep blue eyes caught her brown eyes, and the way Cutter looked at her every now and then like when she gave off her report and said her last line: _" It's the pieces that don't fit that interest me." _

Ashley shook her head, feeling dizzy and looked at the clock. She should be at work right now laughing and being with the animals with Abby. She sighed and found out she had to go shopping for her date tonight, she bit her lip again and sighed, before looking at the picture in her hands and gently placed it on her desk a small smile playing on her face and locked her house and took a deep breathe before heading to the mall.

She stopped and looked around her hair falling in her face and clicked her car off, before opening the door and walking over to the store memories flashing in her mind as smiles frowns or giggles flashed on her face she was wrapped up in her memories, she didn't realize that her phone was ringing.

_Central Metropolitan University_

The sky shimmered a bright blue as small birds zoomed across it, small invisible or none clouds were seen, smiling faces and a warm breeze made everyone happy. A bike bell rang as the sun's rays hit the people who were here.

Then a grey-white van pulled up stopping in its tracks. A door opened. Then another. Then two men appeared smiling and laughing, totally comfortable with one another. The first mad was a little older, Professor Nick Cutter. A Professor at the University, he had silky blond hair pulled back ever so handsomely, bright blue-grey eyes filled with happiness, pale yet slightly tanned skin.

He wore a blue long sleeved, buttoned shirt, over that he wore a long forest green coat from a bit of the cold weather early in the morning, blue-grey jeans, and some brown shoes that clicked whenever he walked. And whenever he talked he had a thick Scottish Accent.

Next to him was one of his old students, Stephen Hart. Who he grew very closely to. He had short, neat milk chocolate brown hair, same skin color, and brilliant deep blue eyes that make any girl fall to her knees.

He wore a long sleeved blue shirt, over that a small light brown jacket that he pulled up to his elbows/wrists, over that he wore a long shinny black leather coat, with darker blue jeans, and some brown shoes as well. He carried a crate with somethings in it as they walked to the side walk laughing with each other.

" Look I just think that-"

" Glad you can think." Stephen laughed smirking at his older friend, as the Scot rolled his eyes playfully. " I could always think. Anyway, I was just saying that-"

" Well maybe in this conversation I'm right."

" But what if you're not?"

Stephen blinked his eyes, before a smile tugged on his face shaking his head playfully. " All right _anyway-" _Before Cutter could finish his sentence, he was again interrupted once again, but by an accident. Papers, drawings, books, make up, a wallet, and a bag slid across the floor along with a cell phone. Cutter and Stephen let guilt wash over them as they helped he person.

" Here and your papers. Here, you go." Cutter said, before looking carefully at the detailed drawings, before handing them back without looking at the person.

" We are _**so**_sorry here, this wallet must be-"

Stephen looked down at the open wallet and looked at the person's face. His eye brows knotted together, he remembered those milk chocolate eyes, he remembered them. He knew it. He then looked at her name _" Ashley Faith Handson " _Stephen looked up at the young woman, and took a glance at Cutter who was already staring wide eyed at her.

The woman looked up, hair swinging in her face. She remembered those voices, and then when she looked up her breath was caught in her throat as her heart pounded with happiness, she had only seen a picture today and missed them dearly, memories flowing in her head and now they were right in front of her.

Professor Nick Cutter and Stephen Hart.

**EHHH! Sorry if it was short! Connor will be in the next chapter! Yeah! Remember to R&R Please! **


	4. S01E01 Part 4

**Primeval Season 1 Episode 1 Part 4**

Cutter stared at the young woman with wide eyes as Stephen was making an 'o' shape with is mouth. She looked so...different..yet so similar at the same time. Her long dark chocolate hair flowed and stopped at her back, her tan skin was the same the same shade as Helen's, her milk chocolate eyes were the same as they shimmered with the same spark that Cutter never saw in Helen's.

But yet she looked so different...she was taller, her hips were wider like a women when they grow up, and she had well-ya know chest area...her facial features were different her lashes a little longer with the blink of an innocent college student, her cheek bones were stronger, her smile was even more wide and sparkled even more ( to Stephen, Cutter didn't really notice, ) and just wow.

Ashley looked at them with wide eyes her eyes scanning their eyes with shock...and shock. That's all she saw, she bit her lip and chuckled slightly finally finding her breath again, she looked down at the side walk seeing small cracks and stuffed her phone in her bag without them noticing, her bangs swinging in her face until she looked up and saw them smiling wide at her.

" Ashley Faith Handson..never thought I've seen you again." Cutter stated calmly a crooked smile on her face. Ashley's eyes widen again at the sound of his thick Scottish accent. She then gave a slight nod and smiled, " I could say the same to you, Professor."

Cutter smiled her accent hadn't changed to too high or too low, just the same. He knew she loved seeing them as she couldn't stop smiling and then shifted as if she was going to do something, then remembered something else that made her stop. He looked at her with a raised eye brow, happiness blooming within him.

" What is it Ashley?" He asked she looked up to Stephen her heart beating widely. " I was...just um going to give you a hug..and then remembered you don't really do hugs." She said putting her hair behind her ear as she stood up straight, and Stephen looked up and down at her. _'Nice legs' _He thought seeing her outfit.

She wore a white tang top, a long necklace, a black leather jacket like his but shorter and was a jacket, some dark jeans, and some boots. He then snapped back seeing Ashley smile, he never thought he'd see that smile again. " Nah, I'll have a hug from you." She brightened up and walked up to Cutter like a daughter finally seeing her dad again.

She wrapped her arms around her back as he wrapped his arms her back and she dug her head into his shoulder and Stephen was surprised the _weren't _daughter and father. She then smiled and closed her eyes squeezing him. " I missed you guys, even though I just remembered you today when I saw our picture."

She let go of him and smiled sweetly, as he returned it. She then walked to Stephen, his heart beating out of his rib cage. She jumped into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her neck spinning her. " Ya know.." He whispered and she looked at him. " We never forgot you. Every time we walked into the office, the class, talked you would always come up..most of the time."

He shrugged as she suddenly blushed and looked away, breaking the hug. " I really did miss you guys. I just can't believe _your _still here." She looked at Cutter who raised and eye brow at her and then she gulped, realizing her mistake. " Why wouldn't I be here?" He asked stepping closer to her.

" Well you know..when I left I heard that um...Helen Cutter..just vanished I thought you would like quit or retire something like that, sorry I didn't mean to bring it up." She smiled sadly as Nick shook his head and laughed.

" Nah, I'm...I'm still here." He said feeling uneasy all of a sudden, and his dug his hands into his pockets. Ashley noticed and tried to change the subject before Stephen asked, " What are you doing here?"

Ashley turned to him and smiled, " Well I had a date and went to go shopping for my date tonight and he called and said he had to cancel I still went shopping anyways, you know to get new clothes and I got bored and...I just suddenly found myself here. I got lost in memories and I waned to know if you guys were still here."

Cutter smirked as he saw Stephen's eyes harden slightly. " So...who was your date?" Cutter asked like a host for a game show with a goofy smile. " Ha! None of you business, Cutter." She laughed. She was so glad to be with them.

" I'm just glad I saw you guys! I missed you so much!" She exclaimed. Cutter then thought of the times with her and smiled, " Would you like to help and be my lab technician with Stephen. I know you were also some kind of paleobotanist early." Ashley stood proud. " Yes I was. And I would love too." Stephen smiled and walked next to here chatting away.

" So do you still have the fossils and drawings that Helen and I drew? I love'd those." Cutter nodded. " Yep. The same ones with Stephen and Helen. You guys were always our favorite." He smiled and Ashley and Stephen smirked and looked like small little Bambi's.

" Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww " They said as Cutter stared at them with wide eyes and they stopped and began walking. " So Ashley what do you do?" Stephen asked. She looked up and the remembered. " Well first I was a paleobontaist and then I quit because something came up with going to a park called " Jurassic Park" or something, so then I began working at the Private Zoo with the reptiles and my close friend she loves those things as much as I do...but they had to slim down the reptile program and my boss said he had something to do bugs...scorpions...spiders...so I quit. But I didn't tell Abby yet, the girl I worked with."

" Don't worry, it'll be fine." Cutter smiled as did she and then they started walking, and laughing and until they heard a voice calling Nick, Ashley looked over her shoulder and tried to get Cutter's attention until they finally heard his voice.

" Professor Cutter! Professor. Professor Cutter!"

They then finally turned to see the young man's face. He had midnight black hair smoothed back, light skin, kind young deep brown eyes and had a huge grin on his face. He wore a some brown shoes, black pants, some black sleeveless gloves showing his slightly shaking fingers, a bright orange vest, on top of the orange vest was a smaller light brown one, under both of those was a baby blue t-shirt, and he wore a long black jacket.

" Oh...wow." Ashley said looking at him and his outfit, he was certainly...different. He was running to Nick and Stephen and dropped some of his bright pink papers and when he finally got here he was painting for air. He looked up at Cutter and then smiled, " Connor Temple."

Cutter snapped back and looked back. " He-yes? Oh sorry never heard of it. Um, I think you want archaeology, if you go around up there to the right and keep walking it's on you left." Cutter pointed to a far distance and Stephen also showed the way. Ashley shifted uncomfortably and then looked back at the young man who had a stuffy red nose and red was around his eyes.

_'Guess he has like allergies or something' _She thought with a slight smirk.

" Oh..um it's not a place. It's my name. I'm one of your students." He said looking back at Ashley once and a while. _'He doesn't look like a nerd' _She thought as he looked her as if he haven't seen a young woman in a long time.

" Really?" Cutter asked as Connor nodded. " Uh-huh." He smiled and Cutter knitted his brows together. " Then why-why don't I recognize you?" He asked. Ashley and Stephen looked at him with curious eyes and Connor looked at everyone. " Well, um I never actually turned out for the seminars." Cutter just stopped and looked at Connor like he was an idiot or something.

Then he looked at Stephen who shrugged and Ashley who just took a glance at Connor. It all stayed in silent for a while until Cutter said, " Uh-huh." He then turned away walking with Ashley and Stephen and he walked faster which was strange to Stephen and Ashley, Ashley then stopped and took a glance at Connor.

" Coming Ashley?" Cutter asked as Ashley but her lip looking at Connor who was picking up papers and trying to get to up and go to Cutter. Ashley knew that if Connor just followed Cutter and ran into his office, the Professor would be mad. " Um...yeah, I-just think I dropped my phone." Stephen smiled. " All right, we'll be in Cutter's office you know where it is, you can help me with the fossils and papers, k?"

She smiled as Nick smirked looking at the tow. " I'd love to. Haven't been there in a long time. " She smiled sweetly at the two until they turned around, then she quickly turned around bolting to the young man finally getting up.

Connor's eyes are locked into hers and smiles. " Oh! Um..hi." He said. " Hello, Connor Temple right?" He nodded. " Y-yes..who are you?" He asked his face flushing. " I'm Ashley Handson, but just call me Ashley. I saw you talking to Cutter." He brightened up. " Really, you know him?" Ashley nodded. " I was one of his students."

" Wow! Cool! Is he really as good as I heard?" Connor asked. Ashley smiled at his cuteness. " Fantastic." She whispered giving him a wink. " You still want to meet him?"

" YEESSS!" Connor jumped until clearing his throat. " I figured I just wanted to introduce myself, and if you just walked in his office without you asking he would probably be mad. So I'm inviting you. I didn't want you to walk in there looking like an idiot. Lets go."

They walked together until Ashley saw them walking into the building. " Hey guys!" She smiled and Stephen turned around, eyeing Connor. " Um..." Stephen said looking at Cutter who just said one word,

" Connor."

" Yeah...hi me again. I'm coming with you."

" What, why?"

" Well..um you see Ashley-"

" She what?"

" Cutter..." Stephen whispered.

" Cutter relax! I invited him to come."

Cutter looked at Ashley and shook his head and then started walking to his office as he chatted with Stephen and Ashley with Connor. She made him feel a but more comfortable.

Once they got in there Ashley looked around, it was cozy. Lots of chair, lots of papers, it felt warm, fossils everywhere, and his desk with fluttered with papers and fossils. It was a mess. And it looked cozy. It was a cozy mess. She couldn't help, but feel nervous as she stepped in. She really didn't want to break or mess anything up, then she started twiddling with her hands whenever she does that, she's nervous.

" Don't. Touch Anything." Cutter said walking over to his desk as he looked over his shoulder to see a shy Connor looking around. " Right." He noted. _'Connor listen to him, don't touch anything, right. Okay.' _He jumped when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder, he turned his head slightly to see Ashley.

" No need to be nervous, k? I'm nervous I haven't been here in a while and I don't want to mess anything up. Just relax." She whispered in his ear making the hairs on his neck stand up and a chill run down his spin.

Ashley looked over at Stephen and gave him a smile and walked up to him asking what she had to do. When Cutter came he walked over to his desk. " This is my lad technician, Stephen Hart."

Stephen is taking off his leather coat followed by Ashley taking off her jacket and sits on Stephen's table watching him and handing him papers as she crosses her legs.

" Hi." Connor gave a small wave. " Hi." Connor and Cutter walked over to his desk and Connor placed some bright pink papers on his desk, Cutter saw it and threw it in his small garbage can.

" Actually that's my dissertation." Connor pointed to the papers, as Cutter made an 'o' shape with his mouth and unrolled the papers and looked down at them. " Yeah,"

" See I argue that all life on Earth arrived by organisms carried here by Alien Spacecraft."

Ashley and Stephen are chatting as she puts her hands on the edges of his desk as he looks up at her and she looks down at her, trying not to laugh and blush. Connor took a glance at Ashley and Stephen with a wide grin and then he turned back to Cutter.

" It's pretty sexy stuff."

Cutter looks at him and rolls it up throwing it in the trash and Connor felt disappointment wash over as a frown came. " It's a working progress really." He whispered.

Ashley looked over at Connor with sad eyes and hoped off Stephen's desk, helping him with the papers and then whispered to him, " Aw, I feel bad for him."

" How come?" He asked looking at her.

" Because he just wants Cutter to like him, I mean I wanted him to like me when I cam here." She shrugged and stared into his blue eyes. He blinked and stared back and smirked.

" Yeah, well you didn't call alien spacecrafts sexy."

She hissed at Stephen and rolled her eyes. " Dude! Give him a break. I mean look at him, he's cute and new."

" Really never noticed, about the cute think."

" Well duh, your not gay."

While they were talking Cutter was looking for something on his desk. He found it and unwrapped it and looked at Connor.

" Tell me what this is."

Connor looked down at it and raised an eye brow. " A fish?"

" Obviously. It's a Sarcopterygian, there's no trace of them in the fossil record for 70 million years," Cutter snapped his fingers. " And then suddenly one just pops up in the middle of Indian Ocean. Totally inexplicable in modern evolutionary terms. See, Darwin provides most of the answers, it's the pieces that don't fit that interest me."

Ashley looked up at Cutter her chocolate brown eyes widen as he took a glance at her and gave her a crooked smile.

Connor then pulled something out of his bag and showed Cutter the newspaper article.

**" MONSTER HOAX OR TRULY BEASTLY? " **

Cutter took the paper as Ashley and Stephen looked up Cutter gave it to them as they read and looked at the blurry picture of...something.

" Some sort of secret, undiscovered predator. " When Connor looked at them he saw their faces. " No, no, no, no, no, no, no...this-this is the real thing."

Ashley glared playfully at Connor, " I was reading that!" She smiled and his eyes widen as he looked so nervous. She mouthed, "_ Kiddin'_ " and he relaxed, pink crossing his face and Stephen looked at him trying not to glare daggers.

" You know he thinks your pretty."

" So do you."

" Well you is kinda geek, and geeks don't really talk to girls like you."

She crossed her arms and glared at him. " Girls like me? What's that suppose to mean? Is that suppose to be offensive?"

" What? No no, I just-" Stephen stuttered and blushed slightly.

Cutter looked at the two and then started talking again. " Connor. Look. You-should get out more. Go to a bar. Meet a nice girl, life will seem a lot less confusing."

Connor grinned. " I've-I've already got a girlfriend."

Cutter, Stephen, and Ashley eyed him as he shifted. " Sort of."

" Well, well look that-that's not the point. The point is, that...there's an eye witness claimed to have seen it."

" Connor," Cutter said with a crooked smile taking off his coat and fixing his blue shirt.

" People claim to have seen the Loch Ness Monster, it doesn't mean to say it's there."

Connor smiled, " Ha, well not now, obviously. It died years ago."

Stephen looks at Cutter as Ashley turns around trying not to see Cutter's gaze as Stephen raises his eye brows with a smile.

" The government had to put the body away and they covered the whole thing up." He grinned popping the 'p' Ashley then walked up to Connor and then smiled slightly at him, " Connor, this is just a hoax."

He shook his head and then turned to Cutter who was playing was if blue sleeves and then looks down at his desk until Connor clenched his hands into fist and then gulped.

" Your wife wouldn't have ignored it."


	5. Author's Note

_**Hey guys! I'm glad that some of you love my Primeval Story, but I will be deleting it: BUT LISTEN! I'm only deleting it because I don't like how the beginning turned out, it's too simply. So I will be doing it again, but just with a different story for Ashley, does that make sense to you? Do you guys gets it? Like what I'm doing? If you do that's great! When I update it my story will be called, " Primeval Season 1: Anomalies " same name, just a different plot with Ashley. I will make it awesome. Thanks guys! **_

_**- Love and HeartBreak21**_


End file.
